Eslabones Rotos
by Zelha
Summary: La encrucijada de dos hombres, dos amigos, dos Santos. Cuando el deber y el cariño se enfrentan las cadenas de una amistad pueden verse llevadas al extremo: ¿se romperán o permanecerán? Historia escrita en conjunto con Pollux Dioscuros.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual y comercial de Toei y Masami Kurumada. No obtenemos remuneración alguna por esta pieza de fanfiction.

---

_Para Argesh Marek, por ser quien es_. _LD y PD_.

---

Un estruendoso tronar demostró que el volcán dormía inquieto. La noche isleña era despejada y calurosa, típica de su emplazamiento en el mar Mediterráneo en esta época del año. En otro momento el calor induciría a una modorra somnolienta, pero para un joven rubio vestido con una resplandeciente armadura plateada, el calor lo hacía mantenerse aún más despierto y alerta.

Lejos habían quedado su país natal y su continente. Lejos habían quedado las largas jornadas de rudo entrenamiento e incontables golpes impartidos tanto a minerales como a vegetales, hasta seres humanos; pues ahora... era un Santo.

-

**POLLUX DIOSCUROS y LADY DRAGON presentan:**

**ESLABONES ROTOS**

-

Sus cadenas se movieron, ansiosas de continuar con el entrenamiento nocturno. Dio tres saltos y atacó.

"¡_Cephei Super Novae_!" exclamó, dirigiendo sus cadenas con fuerza contra una enorme roca. Su ataque provocó que el peñón se despedazara con estrépito, levantando algunos trozos por la potencia del impacto de la pesada bola remate de su cadena de ataque. Sonrió ampliamente, retrayendo sus poderosas cadenas y enjugando su frente, satisfecho de sí mismo.

Una súbita brisa fue bienvenida por todos sus poros, pero su instinto le indicó que estaba siendo observado. Sujetó la cadena triangular de ataque, barriendo con su mirada las rocas y las sombras, en busca de su potencial enemigo. Una risa cristalina le hizo bajar la guardia.

"¡Orfeo!" increpó. "¡Sal de tu escondite, bribón!"

El muchacho de cabellos oscuros fue iluminado por la luna creciente, apoyado en un pilar. Su armadura brillaba bajo la luz de ésta, dándole el aspecto de una vestimenta aperlada.

"Albiore, amigo..." dijo, con una sonrisa medio oculta entre los mechones de su cabello. "¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? Hace demasiado calor para un entrenamiento de alto esfuerzo."

"El hecho de que tú no lo consideres así no quiere decir que yo piense del mismo modo" respondió el rubio, con un deje de sarcasmo. "Mis cadenas no tocan deliciosa música, pero su efectividad es indiscutible."

"Eres arrogante, amigo mío, pero con buenas razones para serlo" apuntó Orfeo mirando los cascajos de lo que antes fuera un monolito. Las cadenas de Albiore regresaron a las capaces manos de su dueño con un sonido tintineante. "Aunque opino que la música de tus cadenas inducirían al que la escucha a una danza... la de su huida"

"Ah, me halagas demasiado, compañero" respondió Albiore esbozando una cálida sonrisa. "Yo creo que lo que quieres es adormecerme para que no te delate con el Maestro."

Orfeo rió, feliz.

"¡De ninguna manera!" exclamó deslizando sus dedos por las cuerdas de su lira. "Una melodía del corazón puede ser la mayor bendición para un alma exhausta¿no te parece?"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Albiore, algo curioso.

"Sólo que un alma solitaria estará siempre triste si no le dan alas para volar" respondió Orfeo, pensativo. Albiore alzó una ceja y miró hacia el cielo, esperando que el Santo de la Lira no se diera cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Era muy extraño para los que vivían en la Isla Kanon ver a Orfeo en esos estados contemplativos, pero para Albiore era muy común, dado que eran compañeros de la Orden Plateada de Athena y por consiguiente pasaban mucho tiempo en su mutua compañía. Albiore entrecerró los ojos, observando la constelación de Cefeo, guardiana de su Armadura y de su vida.

"La vida es un regalo de los Dioses, por ello es que estamos agradecidos y a cambio les protegemos" dijo, recordando las palabras de un monje que vivía cerca de su lugar de entrenamiento habitual, en la Tierra del Fuego de su querida Argentina. Como entrenaba en el Monte Alvear, lejos de la ciudad de Ushuaia, no tenía oportunidad de ver mucha gente, sólo los monjes de ese viejo monasterio que estaba enclavado a las faldas del monte. Le resultaba interesante ver cómo aquellos hombres, aunque austeros, dedicaban su vida al rezo y a la meditación, a respetar a su Dios...

Así como él estaba comprometido a velar y reverenciar a la Diosa Athena. Era su misión en la vida, una que él mismo gustosamente había aceptado. Ahora se encontraba en una isla perdida en el Mar Mediterráneo, pero todo el trabajo había rendido sus frutos. Escuchó a Orfeo suspirar levemente, sacándolo de su mutismo.

"Amigo¿qué te ocurre?" preguntó Albiore, aunque ya se le antojaba la respuesta. Últimamente, había visto que Orfeo estaba cayendo más y más continuamente en estados pensativos, estados estos que no iban con la personalidad alegre y hasta traviesa del Santo de la Lira. El aludido suspiró y logró mostrar una sonrisa ausente.

"No hay problema alguno, amigo... el único problema que hay es el calor que hace en esta isla. Me pregunto cómo el Maestro puede soportarle, siendo de regiones montañosas", respondió de un solo tirón, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza en una pose descuidada. Albiore olvidó su preocupación y se cruzó de brazos, dándose cuenta de la acción evasiva del peliazul.

Decidieron regresar a la cabaña donde residían con su Maestro, el Santo Shura de Capricornio. Había accedido por orden del Patriarca a pulir las técnicas de ambos Santos de Plata, quienes eran novatos pero con muchísimo potencial, según las palabras del Máximo de los Caballeros de la Diosa.

Shura era bastante condescendiente con ambos Santos, conocedor de que aún se estaban ajustando a las Armaduras y al incremento de Cosmo y poder que esto conllevaba. Pero era un Maestro bastante exigente, cosa que a ambos alumnos les parecía ideal para su propia superación.

Preocupado por su amigo, Albiore caminó junto a él mientras él agasajaba sus oídos con unos dulces acordes; y aunque el rubio argentino no supiera mucho de música, podía ver que la tonada era triste, llena de anhelo.

"Esa canción es muy hermosa, amigo" le dijo. "¿La has compuesto tú?"

Orfeo sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo sin dejar de puntear la lira.

"Sencillamente espléndida. Apuesto a que el Maestro estará complacido de tus aptitudes para la música."

Orfeo dejó de tocar por un momento y suspiró profundamente.

"La mayoría de los del Santuario piensan que no tengo muchas habilidades para la batalla porque paso mis días afinando y tocando este instrumento, pero el Gran Maestro supo inmediatamente que mi verdadera destreza es... la música como técnica."

"Su Santidad es un hombre muy sabio" coincidió Albiore, "él siempre sabe lo que la Diosa necesita, por eso es que el Santuario es tan versátil, con sus Santos con tan distintas técnicas..."

"Además de que tiene la gracia de contactar directamente a Athena..." recordó el peliazul. "La Diosa que amamos, protegemos y defendemos... ¿cómo no amar tal belleza, tan pura, tan sabia, tan divina?"

"Amamos a la Diosa como tal, por ello es que nuestra misión es tan importante... me dará gusto morir por ella, si es necesario."

"¿Tanto es tu amor por Athena, la de los Ojos Grises, que darías tu vida por ella?" preguntó Orfeo, algo sorprendido de la respuesta del rubio. Éste sonrió, mirando de nuevo al cielo inquisitivamente y localizando, ahora más fácilmente, esa hermosa constelación de siete estrellas, tan semejante a un triángulo de forma caprichosa, su constelación guardiana de Cefeo.

"Ella es la razón de mi vida, Orfeo amigo... sólo su Verdad pudo abrir mis ojos al mundo y a mi verdadera vocación. Estas cadenas, aparentemente un símbolo de la esclavitud, es realmente mi atadura a mi misión, mi ofrenda a Athena... le doy mi vida gustoso, mi amor, mi corazón y mi Cosmo, todo por su Visión."

"No sabía que podías hablar con tanta pasión, Albiore... me asombra ver que aún en estos momentos hay alguien que cree en el Camino de la Diosa..."

"Es que acaso... ¿tienes dudas, amigo mío?" preguntó Albiore, sorprendiendo un poco al músico. Éste sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Es sólo que..." Orfeo vaciló, suspirando de nuevo.

"Sólo que..." repitió el rubio, apretando la cadena de ataque, sintiendo un profundo pesar en su corazón. ¿Acaso su amigo habría perdido la fe?

"Es sólo que no nos está permitido vivir como humanos, aún cuando es nuestra naturaleza, nuestra raza" respondió el artista, bajando finalmente su instrumento. "¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cómo se sentiría vivir como la gente normal, con un trabajo, niños y una hermosa esposa a tu lado?"

"De hecho, muy pocas veces... mi misión es la única cosa que me importa en la vida, y de poco vale que piense o imagine en cosas que no pasarán jamás... es mejor mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros que en el aire, amigo."

Orfeo hizo una mueca graciosa y sonrió ampliamente, alzando de nuevo su preciada lira.

"¡Muy buena respuesta, compañero!" dijo, con su tono de voz característico, tan alegre y lleno de picardía. "Por eso tocaré una canción alegre para ti. Se llama _Tormenta_(1), y la aprendí cuando era un pequeño... es una de las canciones que me fue más fácil aprender, pues me pareció bastante simple."

Los dedos de Orfeo se deslizaron rápidamente por las cuerdas, comenzando una melodía vertiginosamente rápida y a todas luces difícil. El Santo de la Lira extendía y encogía los dedos a placer, dándole a las cuerdas con delicada firmeza. Albiore sonrió al observar la manera que tenía Orfeo de calificar de "simple" una melodía que se observaba una obra maestra, por su compleja ejecución.

El rubio Santo argentino miró nuevamente al cielo, descubriendo a sus estrellas parpadeando, casi como si bailaran al son de la música de su amigo.

"Tal vez las estrellas podían escucharle" pensó, haciendo tintinear sus cadenas.

- X -

Pasaron los días en la Isla Kanon, siendo cada vez más difícil para nuestros dos Santos el continuar con una actitud jovial y alegre. Shura, el Santo de Capricornio y actual Maestro de la Isla, siempre les manifestaba que la misión de la cual estaban encargados era una muy seria, pues de sus habilidades dependía la paz y la vida de la Tierra.

Albiore le comprendía y hasta estaba de acuerdo, pero Orfeo refunfuñaba por lo bajo cuando Shura no estaba cerca. Esto divertía un poco al Santo de Cefeo, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba. Conocía al peliazul lo suficiente como para inferir que probablemente no era fácil para el joven los rigores del entrenamiento, pues la sensibilidad artística de Orfeo era una que Shura no podía entender, pero observaba que el Santo de la Lira se retraía cada vez más, olvidando sus estados de ánimo dicharacheros y risueños.

Recordando una vez más el mito que más le concernía, el de Cefeo, empuñó sus cadenas y procedió a continuar el entrenamiento con un suspiro, bajo la mirada ceñuda y vigilante cual halcón del Santo Dorado de Capricornio. Mientras tanto, pensaba en Orfeo, sentía que el mundo ya no alcanzaba para las aspiraciones del peliazul. La soledad de su corazón sólo podía ser remediada con la plenitud de la música… y a veces, esto no bastaba.

Recordó por un momento el estado de depresión que había mostrado su amigo en las últimas semanas. Había estado irritable, malhumorado y melancólico, hasta el punto de casi faltarle el respeto al circunspecto Maestro Shura. Aunque Orfeo se dio cuenta al momento y se disculpó profusamente con el Santo de Capricornio, Albiore pudo ver que Orfeo, por tener la cabeza en otro sitio, casi mete la pata en un barrizal.

Esto lo tenía sumamente preocupado...

- X -

Un nuevo y caluroso día era bienvenido por las gaviotas que proliferaban por la Isla, las cuales chillaban su canto despertando a los habitantes de ese sagrado pedazo de tierra, destinado a formar Santos y a la curación. Albiore despertó de un sueño profundo, estirándose perezosamente en su lecho. Había entrenado con sus cadenas la mayor parte de la noche, sólo permitiéndose un descanso en cuanto comprobó que había dominado a la perfección su más reciente técnica: Cavea ex Cepheides.

Pero al volver la cabeza al catre contiguo… frunció el ceño. Orfeo no había dormido en su cama.

Se preocupó muchísimo, pues sabía que si Shura se enteraba de su escapada lo pasaría muy mal. Shura era muy estricto en lo tocante a cumplir las reglas y en lo referente a no presionar el cuerpo más allá de su resistencia, pues nada valía un Santo cansado de tanto entrenar en una batalla real, por mucha práctica que hubiera tenido.

Por estas razones decidió arriesgarse a mentirle por vez primera al Maestro, tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo para su compañero. Aunque luego ya vería cómo le cobraría el favor al lirista, de eso estaba seguro.

Suspiró aliviado cuando comenzó a ascender el risco que lo conduciría a su sitio de entrenamiento por ese día. Shura le había creído sus palabras de que Orfeo ya había salido muy de mañana a entrenar, por lo que ya no se encontraba en la cabaña. El Capricorniano sólo asintió y le dio las indicaciones para su rutina de ejercicios, advirtiéndole que se avecinaba una tormenta tropical, aconsejándole de paso que se anduviera con cuidado.

Al llegar a la cúspide del risco, no vio nada en muchos kilómetros alrededor de la Isla. Probablemente la tormenta aparecería en unos días, por lo que repasó mentalmente las recomendaciones y se aseguró de recordarlas todas, para luego empuñar con cariño sus adoradas cadenas, comenzando con brío su entrenamiento.

A media mañana, unos acordes de lira lo hicieron detenerse abruptamente. Suspiró para armarse de paciencia, antes de dirigirse a su prófugo compañero.

"No me pareció gracioso que no me avisaras que te ibas a escapar en la noche, Orfeo" dijo, poniendo en sus palabras la molestia que sentía con su amigo. La música cesó de repente y unos pasos se acercaron a sus espaldas.

"Perdóname, amigo mío, es que no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo… le pediré disculpas al Maestro por mi ausencia de esta mañana" dijo Orfeo sentidamente, mientras Albiore se volvía a mirarlo, parpadeando de sorpresa.

Orfeo lucía la sonrisa más amplia que jamás le haya visto en el rostro.

Esto lo desarmó un poco, sintiendo en el aura de su amigo una ola incontenible de felicidad, que se contagiaba un poco con su alegría inexpresada. El rubio sonrió y movió la mano, como restando importancia al incómodo asunto de la escapada del lirista.

"Le dije al Maestro que habías salido antes de salir el sol, así que estás cubierto. Pero por favor, no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos, que luego al que se le caerá el cabello de la preocupación será a mí, no a ti, arpista loco" dijo con ironía, sabiendo que a Orfeo no le gustaba ese mote que le habían puesto en El Santuario.

Como esperaba, Orfeo frunció el ceño e hizo lo que nunca hubiera imaginado que haría un Santo: le sacó la lengua.

"Eres un aburrido, Albiore de Cefeo" sentenció con voz grave, imbuida en burla. "Todo porque me fui por ahí y no dormí en mi cama como un niño bueno no quiere decir que no esté cumpliendo con las rutinas del Maestro" añadió, tocando una nota alta en la lira que hizo que el rubio hiciera una mueca fingida de dolor.

"Si sigues tocando así agradeceré a todos los cielos que esas cuerdas se te rompan, muchacho" contestó colocándose una mano en el oído y frotándoselo enérgicamente. "Poco faltó para que me dejaras sordo, y allí tendría lamentablemente que patearte de regreso al Santuario."

"¿Eso es una promesa o una amenaza?" replicó el peliazul haciendo una mueca burlona y tocando la misma nota, una octava más alta. Albiore rechinó los dientes y se tapó ambos oídos, profiriendo una exclamación que no tenía nada que ver con la fina y cuidadosa educación que había recibido en la Tierra del Fuego, sino más bien algo parecido a lo que podía escucharse en las calles del viejo Buenos Aires, más allá de los bares donde se escuchaba el tango y música del romance.

Orfeo soltó la carcajada, dejando la lira a un lado e inclinándose hacia el rubio, disculpándose a la manera de los Santos.

"Amigo, no fue mi intención que sacaras a flote esa delicada actitud" dijo, con risa contenida. "Acepta mis disculpas y te prometo, que cuando me escape de nuevo en la noche te lo avisaré por adelantado, para que no te preocupes… ¿de acuerdo?"

Albiore lo miró de reojo, como dudando de la dulce faz de su amigo. Éste soltó una risilla traviesa y sacudió la cabeza, tomando la lira de nuevo y echando a correr velozmente, gritando:

"¡La vida es muy corta, Cefeo, disfrútala más a menudo!"

El aludido suspiró derrotadamente. Definitivamente, Orfeo era muy bullanguero. Aunque era refrescante verle en tan animoso buen humor, esto no dejaba de inquietarle. Albiore recordó las quejosas palabras que su compañero había pronunciado hacía unos días y una vocecita interna advirtió a sus sentidos de que algo en el lirista no andaba bien, aunque éste estuviese feliz.

Tal vez... el hecho de que estuviera feliz, fuese el problema.

X

Lo que no sabía Albiore es que un par de ojos tan verdes como los olivos estaban vigilando sus progresos y los de su compañero. Shura frunció el entrecejo, intentando entender la repentina alegría del Santo de la Lira a su cargo.

Bien podría no entenderle completamente, pero estaba seguro de que sus poderes con ese instrumento de cuerdas eran impresionantes. Sólo necesitaría algo de motivación. Mentalmente, hizo nota para entrenarle personalmente.

Los rayos de un sol ahogado por nubarrones hicieron brillar débilmente el oro de su armadura. Mientras una súbita brisa azotó la blanca tela de su capa. Shura no era muy sociable, prefiriendo limitarse a darles las instrucciones necesarias a sus estudiantes y vigilarlos de lejos.

Encendió su dorado Cosmo, curioseando el aura de sus estudiantes, dándose cuenta al instante de que algo no iba como debía ir. Albiore se mostraba inquieto internamente, mientras que Orfeo parecía estar distraído.

Así como se había dado cuenta la noche anterior, el Cosmo de Orfeo no podía percibirse en las cercanías de la cabaña, ni siquiera en la Isla. Shura temió que hubiese desertado por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de las verdaderas razones de la escapada del lirista.

Una presencia más pequeña, mucho menos poderosa que la de Orfeo, aunque brillaba con tanto esplendor que no lograba ser disminuida por la del Santo de la Lira. Sólo podía significar que era un ser inocente quien estaba junto a su alumno, alguien que podía bien saber la naturaleza real del chico... cosa que a Shura no le agradó para nada.

Albiore se enderezó rígidamente al sentir la energía de su Maestro en las cercanías de su posición. Cefeo supo al momento que las triquiñuelas que había hecho y dicho para cubrir a Orfeo estaban en peligro de ser descubiertas.

"Albiore" dijo Shura con voz seca, advirtiéndole de su presencia mediante el Cosmo. Éste se inclinó y cerró los ojos, convocando su propia Cosmoenergía para establecer una comunicación directa con el Maestro de Capricornio.

"Maestro, he observado que mis cadenas reaccionan extrañamente a la estática del ambiente, dado que la tormenta está aproximándose rápidamente" informó, pero Shura permaneció en silencio. Esto puso nervioso al rubio, pero trató de no dejarlo traslucir. Finalmente, el Santo Dorado habló.

"Es preciso que mantengas los ojos abiertos con respecto a Orfeo. Su escapada de anoche lo llevó a meterse con lo que no debe. Te ordeno que le vigiles, pues esta Orden Sagrada de Athena no acepta Santos descarriados ni enamoradizos."

Aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron de tal manera que abrió los ojos y remitió su Cosmo. La presencia de Shura se retiraba, dándole la oportunidad de tomarse un tiempo para ponderar la información que el Maestro le había proporcionado.

Claro¿cómo no había podido darse cuenta? Cambios drásticos de humor, tristezas, melancolías repentinas... para luego sonreír como si se hubiese ganado la lotería.

Estaba más que claro, Orfeo estaba enamorado. Pero¿de quién, de una chica normal?

Albiore abrió la boca horrorizado. Esto no era posible, ellos debían su vida y su corazón por entero a la Misión¡a proteger y luchar por la humanidad en nombre de la Diosa!

Preocupado, nervioso, decidió que necesitaba hablar directamente con Orfeo. Si Shura sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo... el Patriarca podría también conocer la situación, cabiendo plenamente la posibilidad de desastrosas consecuencias que no se atrevía a imaginar.

Debajo de sus pies, la tierra gruñó, intranquila. El volcán de la Isla Kanon parecía compartir la preocupación del Santo Plateado de Cefeo.

X

Orfeo parecía seguir al pie de la letra todas las instrucciones de Shura, observó Albiore con gran alivio interno. Habían pasado varios días desde la orden que le había dado el Santo de Capricornio, días en que había tenido el alma en un hilo. Apreciaba mucho a Orfeo, era su amigo y compañero de Orden, por eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma el tener que vigilarle como un guardaespaldas.

La buena noticia era, que Orfeo no se había vuelto a escapar por las noches.

Era muy extraño que, aún cuando no pudiese ver a la persona de la cual según Shura, había estado remoloneando sus entrenamientos, Orfeo continuaba mostrando ese buen humor tan característico de su artística personalidad, añadiendo cambios y compases nuevos a sus melodías, tocando las cuerdas con impresionante destreza y dedos impregnados de Cosmo.

Por lo pronto, parecía que la paz había regresado a la pequeña Isla Kanon.

Con un presentimiento negativo entre ceja y ceja, Albiore se preguntó internamente por cuánto tiempo más sería así.

Girando las cadenas por encima de su cabeza a la mejor representación de unas boleadoras, logró desplegarlas en perfectas ondas concéntricas, espirales redondas y perfectas, mientras las mismas centelleaban con el Cosmo acumulado en ellas. Shura observó con detalle la expansión y aprobó con un corto movimiento de cabeza.

"Muy bien, Albiore" dijo secamente. "Orfeo, voy contigo. Ponte en guardia."

Los dos amigos abrieron los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. Shura se había cuadrado en postura de ataque agresivo, mirando fijamente al peliazul mientras este parpadeaba, sin atinar palabra.

"No te lo repetiré, Orfeo" advirtió Shura severamente, alzando ambos puños. Esto pareció avispar al joven músico, quien separó las piernas y alzó el mentón, dedos listos en las cuerdas, la guardia a punto y el Cosmo a flor de piel.

"Sí, Maestro."

"Enséñame esa nueva melodía que incrementa tu poder."

Albiore sólo pudo observar mientras su amigo era el objetivo de un veloz Santo Dorado de Capricornio, quien cargó contra el muchacho con su dorado Cosmo brillando intensamente, dándole mínimas posibilidades al chico de reaccionar. Preparado para oír el grito de dolor de su amigo cuando éste fuera golpeado, cerró los ojos para evitarse verle.

Pero el grito no llegó.

Partiendo sus párpados un poco, pudo notar unas breves líneas que unían el puño izquierdo de Shura con el instrumento que sostenía Orfeo. Abrió completamente los ojos, comprobando que no había sido su mente que le había engañado.

Las cuerdas de la lira habían rodeado el puño, muñeca y antebrazo del Capricorniano, inmovilizando ese miembro de su cuerpo mientras éste tironeaba para liberarse. El brillo de las cuerdas era intenso, mientras que la silueta del músico brillaba con su Cosmo, el cual se colaba por las mencionadas cuerdas.

Alzando un poco la lira, el joven pulsó una cuerda, haciendo sangrar el brazo de Shura con la vibración. Éste no movió un músculo de su rostro, mientras alzaba el otro brazo y rodeaba las cuerdas con la mano libre y encendía su Cosmoenergía a su vez.

Todo pasó rápido. Shura haló las cuerdas para impulsar al sorprendido Orfeo hacia él, para luego proyectarlo hacia atrás con un poderoso puñetazo. El chico cayó pesadamente en el suelo, mientras el otro liberaba su brazo de las cuerdas y caminaba hacia él.

Albiore apretó los dientes, sintiéndose impotente. No podía ayudar, no estaba permitido.

"Las vibraciones eran correctas, pero debes trabajar más la melodía si quieres acabar con tu oponente de manera efectiva, Orfeo" dijo Shura con voz fría. "Alza las octavas y trabaja en los compases."

En cuanto Shura se alejó, Albiore corrió hacia su compañero, quien se incorporó y escupió un poco de sangre, frotándose el mentón con ademán adolorido y frustrado.

"¡Orfeo!" exclamó, intentando ayudar a incorporarlo, pero no contó con la mano que se retiraba y palmeaba la suya con fuerza, retirándola. "¿Te encuentras... bien?"

"Estoy bien, Albiore. No te preocupes por mí, continúa en lo tuyo."

Levantándose sin la ayuda ofrecida y trastabillando un poco para ganar equilibrio, Orfeo se alejó, dejando a un Santo de Cefeo preocupado, ofendido y triste.

"Orfeo, mi amigo," murmuró al viento, apretando los puños. "¿Qué está pasando contigo?"

Pero el viento no le trajo respuesta, exclamando lejano un trueno.

- X -

Shura se había encerrado en un mutismo cortante de mal humor esa noche, cargando la atmósfera de tensión de tal manera que los Plateados no tuvieron más elección que acostarse temprano. No había pasado mucho rato de que Shura también se había retirado a descansar cuando Albiore sintió a Orfeo levantarse con silencio y cuidado. Fingió dormir mientras este se echaba unos trapos encima y saltaba por la ventana de la cabaña, alejándose de ella corriendo.

Albiore abrió los ojos, compungido. Esto ya no pintaba bien para nadie, ni para Orfeo...

...Ni para él.

Rayaba el alba cuando Orfeo regresó. Una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios y sus ojos delataban la vigilia con ojeras, mientras tarareaba por lo bajo una melodía suave. El leve y sutil tintineo de unas cadenas lo puso inmediatamente en guardia, con un presentimiento desagradable en el fondo de su garganta. Al volverse en redondo encontró a Albiore, vestido con su Armadura y sus cadenas alrededor de sus antebrazos, los cuales estaban cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Hola, Albiore..."

"Debemos hablar, Orfeo," dijo éste a manera de respuesta. "Tu escapada fue notada. Tienes que decirme la verdad, por Athena."

El joven músico suspiró profundamente y bajó los ojos, apretando la mandíbula.

"Esta bien, amigo. Te lo contaré todo, pero no aquí. Encuéntrame al final de la tarde bajo el acantilado sur de la Isla, donde responderé todas tus preguntas."

Mirando a Orfeo darle la espalda y dirigirse al área de entrenamiento, una sensación de mal agüero se apoderó del rubio argentino.

El día pasó lentamente, creándose esa atmósfera tensa que presagiaba una tormenta. Además de la tormenta propiamente dicha, que comenzaba a acercarse con paso lento pero seguro, cubriendo el cielo de la Isla Kanon en pocas horas. Para el momento de la cita con su amigo, la bóveda celeste estaba borrada en su totalidad por enormes y negros nubarrones, cargados de lluvia.

Pasos seguros y lentos, lánguidos casi, puños apretados, ojos cerrados. Tenía que obedecer la orden de Shura, aunque algo le gritase en su alma que no era correcto.

Esperó.

- X -

Orfeo llegó a la hora convenida, con la Armadura a cuestas en su caja y empuñando su adorada Lira. Encontró a Albiore apoyado en una roca, mirando al sol que se perdía en el horizonte. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, moviendo las nubes por encima de sus cabezas.

Albiore abrió los ojos y los fijó en su amigo, mientras éste hacía lo propio. Orfeo bajó la mirada primero, con triste semblante.

"Es notable tu falta de concentración últimamente, Orfeo..." comenzó el Santo de Cefeo, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

"Sí, estoy seguro que lo notaste al momento" respondió el músico seriamente. "¿El Maestro...?

"No hay nada que se le escape," indicó el otro, mirando hacia el negro cielo. "Debe haber notado todo igualmente."

"No sería un Santo Dorado si no se diese cuenta" observó Orfeo con un deje de sarcasmo. "Albiore... amigo mío, he de irme lo antes posible."

El aludido frunció el entrecejo profundamente y no dijo nada. El peliazul suspiró y pasó los dedos por las cuerdas de la lira, pensativo.

"Te irás... ¿a otro lugar?"

"No. Me iré de la Orden."

Esto golpeó al rubio como una bofetada. Entonces... tenía razón. Su amigo había perdido la fe.

"Me voy... porque encontré una luz en mi vida que es más brillante que la luz de Athena, Albiore. Me voy porque es necesario para mí, para mi vida, para mi corazón... Eurídice es...--"

"¿Eurídice?" repitió Cefeo, verdaderamente asombrado. "¿Desertas la Orden Sagrada de Plata de Athena por una mujer?"

"¡Ella no es cualquier mujer, amigo!" replicó el otro vivamente. "Ella es... todo lo hermoso que podría encontrarse en un alma... para mí, ella es el verdadero significado de la palabra belleza. Eurídice es la luz que ilumina mi camino, es el aire que respiro, es la sangre que bombea mi corazón, es... la música que hace a mi alma completa."

Albiore calló. Orfeo había hablado con tanta pasión en sus palabras que no parecía el chico risueño que había conocido. Había cambiado tan radicalmente que casi no le reconocía.

"La luz de Athena es la más brillante por sobre todas las bellas del mundo, Orfeo... ¿es que acaso ya perdiste la fe, el camino, la visión de la Diosa por defender todo lo hermoso de esta Tierra? Amigo¿no te das cuenta que por una mujer inocente podrías estar torciendo el balance universal del bien y el mal, por no contar contigo cuando más Athena te necesite?"

"No, Albiore... ¡tú eres el que no se da cuenta que estoy decidido¿Es demasiado pedirte un poco de entendimiento? Yo sin Eurídice no le serviría a Athena de nada¡ni siquiera de trovador!"

"Cómo has cambiado, amigo... atrás quedaron los días en que podías respirar tranquilo" dijo Albiore con pena. "Pero ahora dejaste que tu corazón fuera llenado por un amor mortal, que seguro te traerá penas... ¿y aún aquí quieres irte¡Piensa un poco!"

"¡Estoy decidido!" replicó el músico. "Si tú no me entiendes... ¿quién podría hacerlo? Eres mi amigo, Albiore¡pensé que podrías comprenderme mejor que cualquier otro, así fuese el Maestro Shura o hasta el Patriarca!"

"¡Basta!" exclamó el rubio. "Si quieres irte... primero tendrás que pelear conmigo."

"¡Albiore!" protestó Orfeo. "¿Pero qué estás diciendo?"

"Lo que escuchas" cortó el otro, bajando los brazos y dejando caer las cadenas como uno deja caer una cinta enrollada. "¡Pruébame que tienes las agallas de irte peleando!"

El otro sacudió la cabeza, pero al ver que Albiore iba en serio bajó los ojos, apretando la lira.

"Muy bien, Albiore... ¡si eso es lo que deseas, pues así será!" exclamó cuadrándose y llamando su Armadura, la cual lo envolvió en una luz plateada. Mientras amainaba el resplandor extendió los dedos sobre el pequeño instrumento. El otro alzó las manos, empuñando las cadenas, mientras que un enorme trueno estallaba por encima de sus cabezas.

Se midieron el uno al otro, mientras los recuerdos de mejores tiempos invadían ambas mentes con alegres, tristes y amargas memorias de cuando eran Aprendices y aún unos niños.

Aún eran niños, en cierto modo... pero niños que ya habían perdido la inocencia, por haber visto la muerte de cerca, la violencia y la destrucción. Aunque todo no había sido pintado tan feo para los amigos, pues habían conocido un camino y una verdad que los guiaría por el resto de sus vidas como Santos de Athena.

O eso, era lo que Albiore había pensado. Por eso, cuando vio que Orfeo sacaba la primera nota de su lira, supo que en verdad la fe había abandonado a su amigo.

Lanzó su cadena con mediana fuerza, mientras Orfeo la esquivaba y se dirigía a él con la lira en alto y tocando una nota más alta, que le hizo rechinar los dientes.

"¡No me ofendas, Albiore!" dijo el músico. "Si vas a pelear, hazlo con todas tus fuerzas¡no te atrevas a subestimarme!"

Palabras de orgullo que sorprendieron al Santo de Cefeo y lo apenaron aún más de la decisión de su amigo. Los cielos parecieron concordar con su pena, pues liberaron una poderosa lluvia que los empapó al instante, haciendo más difícil todo el cuadro.

"Muy bien, si así lo deseas... ¡_Cephei Super Novae_!" exclamó encendiendo su Cosmo y liberando el poder destructor de su cadena agresivamente contra Orfeo, quien no logró esquivarla, impactándole en el pecho y lanzándolo unos cuantos metros más atrás. Retrajo la cadena al tiempo de verle levantarse, sin perder el agarre de la pequeña arpa, apretando la mandíbula.

"¡Sí, este es el poder de un Santo de Plata, Albiore!" gritó con sincero elogio mientras convocaba su Cosmo. "¿Pero de qué sirve el poder cuando no hay nadie que sea la razón para pelear por este mundo?"

"¡Eres un insolente, Orfeo!" gruñó el otro. "¿Cómo te atreves a inferir que Athena no es mi razón para pelear?"

"¿Acaso lo es ahora?" rebotó el músico con sorna. "Si Athena es tu razón¡la mía es Eurídice¿Entiendes eso, Albiore¡Ella es mi luz ahora!"

Esto pareció enfurecer al tranquilo Cefeo, quien respondió lanzando la cadena mientras el otro azotaba tres cuerdas de la lira, con un resultado asombroso. Las cuerdas se despegaron de su sitio y serpentearon rápidamente hasta enrollarse sobre el antebrazo izquierdo del rubio, apresando así la cadena de defensa. Por más que forcejeó no logró liberarse, así que intentó el ardid que había visto hacer a Shura.

Sonrió con sarcasmo al ver que era cierto que a un Santo no lo sorprenden dos veces con el mismo truco, pues Orfeo afirmó las piernas y alzó aún más la lira, apretando los hilos que apresaban a Albiore para luego bajar la mano y puntear las mismas cuerdas.

La vibración cortó la carne del brazo levemente, provocándole dolor a su dueño. Empuñando la cadena de ataque nuevamente, Albiore la hizo girar vertiginosamente sobre su cabeza, mientras apuntaba hacia el instrumento del músico. Lanzó... y erró, pues Orfeo saltó lateralmente, esquivándole. Lanzó de nuevo, con el mismo resultado. Con un gruñido frustrado, comenzó a lanzar la cadena repetidamente, tantas veces como podía, mientras el otro esquivaba cada lanzamiento con tanta rapidez como fue ejecutado.

"Vamos, vamos... tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso, amigo mío" tentó el peliazul, conminando a su oponente. Éste frunció el ceño, trayendo la cadena hacia su cuerpo y haciéndola girar de nuevo sobre sí.

"¡Dos pueden jugar ese juego, Orfeo!" finteó el argentino. "¡_Cephei Super Novae_!"

Los ojos del músico se abrieron sorprendidos al ver que Albiore no lanzaba una, sino varias cadenas, cadenas que amenazaban con aplastarle si le impactaban. Esquivó algunas, detuvo otras con los antebrazos... para una de ellas irse a enredar en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Después de varios jalones, no logró liberarse. Mirando a su oponente, éste mostró una sonrisa superior mientras alzaba el puño de la cadena que lo aprehendía.

"Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones, Orfeo" dijo el rubio Santo. "¿Qué harás ahora¿Te rendirás¿Volverás a la Orden?"

"¡No, jamás me rendiré¡Y mucho menos me rendiré ante un hombre que decía ser mi amigo pero nunca me comprendió!"

Esto ofendió al Santo de Cefeo, pero también movió una fibra sensible. La amistad que tenían era entrañable, sí, y ciertamente Orfeo podía reprocharle su falta pues no había visto más allá de lo que de verdad decían los ojos del muchacho. Mirándole, pudo verlo claramente. Su desespero por irse con su amada, era más apabullante que el amor con que podría ver a la Diosa.

Mirando los enlaces que los unían, sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado de su actuación y dándole la razón al músico mentalmente. ¡Había tejido toda la jaula en su afán por ganar!

Pero no podía permitir que se llevase la Armadura... no cuando estaban siendo observados. La batalla había abierto los sentidos del Cefeida, notando que Shura estaba en lo alto del risco, mirándolos.

"Muy bien, Orfeo, tú pediste comprensión y la tienes, pediste entendimiento y te lo doy; pero si realmente quieres dejar la Isla, tendrás que dejar todo atrás. Tu pasado, tu música, tu Diosa... y tu Armadura de Lira. ¡Déjala aquí, donde podrá servir a Athena vistiendo a otro!"

El último argumento no ofendió al chico. Bajó el instrumento, mientras que la cadena de Cefeo volvía a su dueño con un tintineo. Observó cómo el muchacho ordenaba a la Armadura volver a su caja, mientras depositaba la lira en la arena. La lluvia hacía del ex Santo un muchacho desvalido e inocente, entristeciendo aún más toda la situación. Pero éste lucía una sonrisa...

"Albiore... eres un verdadero amigo después de todo" dijo, asintiendo. "Pudiste ver mi decisión y fuiste ecuánime... y por ello, te agradezco..."

"No es más que lo que se debe hacer, Orfeo" dijo el rubio. "Tengo que admitir que esto se me escapó de las manos... y tú no te mereces esta vida si no quieres vivirla. La misión de Athena es una que se lleva gustosamente... no por obligación, sino por elección. Adiós, amigo mío."

"Adiós, Albiore... que Niké te corone, por ser uno de los Caballeros más nobles y más compasivos de la Orden. No tengo palabras cómo agradecerte que me hayas perdonado la vida... amigo, que este sea el inicio de tu camino brillante bajo las alas de la Diosa."

"Que Athena te proteja, Orfeo..." murmuró Albiore, mientras la silueta del joven se alejaba entre la lluvia.

Pero aún esto no terminaba. Aún le quedaba lidiar con Shura, quien seguro había visto todo.

No se equivocó. El Cosmo del Santo Dorado de Capricornio se percibió en las cercanías, anunciando a su portador que se acercaba. Éste miró fijamente la Caja de Pandora que guardaba la Armadura de Lira, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

"Buen trabajo, Cefeo" dijo después de un rato. "La Armadura debe quedarse donde pertenece. No merece ser llevada por un traidor a la Diosa, jamás. No se ha perdido nada, pues puede conseguirse a otro candidato para Lira en un futuro cercano. Por lo pronto, es inaceptable que un Santo se deje llevar por sentimientos estúpidos y sin sentido. Es penoso que un hombre que se haga llamar Caballero de la Diosa cuando necesita a una mujer a su lado. Tonterías de los demás humanos, eso no va con nosotros."

Albiore entrelazó sus cadenas en sus antebrazos y miró hacia el horizonte un momento, para luego seguir a Shura hasta la cabaña, donde recuperaron un poco el calor. Un bufido de Shura lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"La traición de una amistad es inconcebible" dijo con amarga severidad. "Mucho más cuando es una confianza que se brindó incondicionalmente. Comprendo tu dilema, Albiore, no quisiste completar la técnica por aún sentir aprecio hacia tu compañero... lo sé muy bien, me encontré en una escena similar hace unos años. Un amigo me traicionó. Un amigo al cual quería como mi hermano... pero el deber es primero."

"¿Qué ocurrió, Maestro¿Con su amigo?" preguntó Albiore, curioso. Shura frunció el ceño y se levantó de la mesa, mirando por la ventana hacia la tormenta.

"Lo maté. Traicionar la confianza del Maestro y de Athena es el peor de los pecados, así que... lo envié donde no podrá abandonar a nadie."

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Santo de Cefeo ante la amargura contenida en las palabras de Shura. Era obvio que aún estaba dolido por lo que había vivido con ese amigo perdido...

Pero de algo estaba seguro. Lira no querría ser vestida por nadie más, porque su dueño legítimo había seguido su corazón. No importaba que él no volviese al redil, él siempre sería el Santo de la Lira, el músico de la Orden Plateada, el arpista loco pero brillante entre los ochenta y ocho Caballeros de Athena.

La Armadura quedaría allí... al igual que el recuerdo de una amistad que perduraría con el paso de los años. Una amistad que se había forjado con cuerdas resonantes y cadenas tintineantes... pero que sus lazos no se quebrarían, como eslabones rotos, herrumbrados con el tiempo.

Lira quedó en la Isla Kanon, como muda evidencia del paso de un Santo Plateado que nunca volvería.

---

_Friendship improves happiness,  
and abates misery,  
by doubling our joys,  
and dividing our grief.  
**Joseph Addison** (1672 - 1719)_

Continuará...

(1) _Tormenta_ (o Storm), es uno de los movimientos de "Verano", una de las Cuatro Estaciones del genial Antonio Vivaldi. Recomendación especial, la versión de Vanesa Mae o The Great Kat, para que pueda disfrutarse la diferencia de ambas ejecuciones de ésta magnífica obra. (Nota de los Autores).

**NOTA:** Esto continúa, claro que sí. Estén pendientes de las actualizaciones de Pollux Dioscuros, pues a él se le acredita el segundo y último capítulo de esta historia. ¡Saludos!


End file.
